Learning to Love Again
by TwilightTeamDILF
Summary: Canon. How does a father deal with his only daughter getting married? Charlie finds comfort in an old friend. See how Bella’s decisions in Breaking Dawn affect Charlie and lead to a relationship with Sue. Charlie POV for parts of Breaking Dawn.


**Title: **Learning to Love Again

**Genre: **Romance Canon

**Coupling:** Charlie/Sue

**Word Count:** 8.400

**Summary: **How does a father deal with his only daughter getting married? Charlie finds comfort in an old friend. See how Bella's decisions in Breaking Dawn affect Charlie and lead to a relationship with Sue. Charlie POV for parts of Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all of it's characters. A few lines are direct quotes from Breaking Dawn used with the intention of continuity with the story. No copyright infringement is intended.

_

* * *

_

_  
"Just let me go, Charlie," Renee pleaded as she walked out the door of our house and out of my life.__ I dropped to my knees completely destroyed by the loss of the love of my life and my baby girl.__ I had no clue how I would go on without them._

I bolted upright in bed with my hands still gripping my hair tight. For the past two months I'd been dreaming of the night Renee left me. The pain I felt upon waking was as powerful as the night Renee left. I knew these dreams were a result of that damn boy asking Bells to marry him. I'd just gotten my baby girl back, and it felt like I was losing her all over again.

I glanced at the calendar on the wall and realized I would be walking Bells down the aisle in five days and giving her to _Edward_. I couldn't help but cringe every time I thought his name. He destroyed Bella when he left her last year, and I never got the entire story of why Bella had to rush to LA to save Edward in March. I knew there was so much more to that story and I couldn't get Bella, Edward, or Alice to crack. There was no way in hell I would stand by and watch if Edward ever hurt my baby girl again. I wouldn't hesitate to introduce him to my shotgun and bury his body somewhere it would never be found.

I rubbed my hands over my face and dragged myself out of bed. There was no way I would be going back to sleep after that dream.

* * *

I left the Cullen's house after Bella and Edward's wedding feeling empty. Something in my gut was telling me she wouldn't be in my life for much longer. I knew the kids were starting Dartmouth in the fall and they would be on the other side of the country, but it felt like a more permanent separation was lurking. Sometimes my cop instincts were a real pain in the ass.

Sue and I talked quite a bit during the reception. She seemed to be handling Harry's death quite well. She jumped right in and took over his spot on the council at the reservation and kept pretty busy with tribe business. Sue along with all the guests from the rez seemed to be on edge during the wedding and the reception. The Cullens' friends and family were quite intimidating, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I told Sue to give everyone she met a firm handshake and look them in the eyes. She just laughed it off and offered to come by my place and make me dinner on Tuesday. Not one to pass up a good meal, I gladly accepted.

Watching Bella leave with Edward just about killed me. I felt the pain of the night Renee left with her all over again. Although I had expected her to go away to college after she graduated, I just never expected to be losing her to another man so quickly. She was moving on with her life without me and I didn't know how I would survive losing her again.

I dreaded going home to my empty house. The past two years with Bella made me realize how much I had missed with my baby girl during our years apart. She brought life back into the house, making it into a home. It once again felt like just a place to go when I wasn't working or fishing.

I slowly walked up the stairs and stopped at Bella's room. I opened the door and my heart broke. I hadn't had the heart to go in there after Bella started packing her things to take to the Cullens' house. Her leaving would seem more permanent if I saw her empty room. I grabbed the pillow off her bed and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I clutched it to my chest trying to make the pain of the loss of my baby girl go away. I fell asleep in the rocking chair that night.

Dinner with Sue on Tuesday was nice. She and Harry had been two of my best friends since before Renee and I met. I was afraid it would be awkward without Harry but was surprised at how easy the night went. She cooked an amazing roasted chicken with stuffing, and we talked about anything and everything. She was so easy to talk to that I was shocked when I looked at my watch and see that it was two in the morning.

"I didn't mean to keep you out so late, Sue." I could feel my face turn red from my embarrassment.

"Nonsense, Charlie. It was nice to talk with an adult and not talk about rez business." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. "Please tell me we can do this again soon?"

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "Um, sure. That'd be great." I lowered my head and rubbed my hand over the back of my neck.

Sue dropped my hand and headed for the door. She stepped on to the porch and I leaned against the door frame. "Thanks again for dinner, Sue. It was great."

"You're more than welcome." I looked up to see her giving me a hopeful look. Did she want me to kiss her goodnight? This wasn't a date. We were just two friends having dinner and talking about our crazy lives. There was no denying that Sue Clearwater was a beautiful woman, and I had always thought that Harry was a lucky man to have found her. She was so witty and down to earth that being around her was easy. Even though Harry had died, to me she was still the wife of my best friend and I would've never agreed to this dinner if I had any idea she thought this was a date. "Well, I guess I'll see ya later."

The light in Sue's eyes died. "Bye, Charlie," she whispered as she turned and walked defeated back to her car.

It killed me to see that look in Sue's eyes, but I didn't know if I could be more than a friend to her. Renee was the love of my life and my heart still ached for her.

Once Sue's car disappeared down the road, I closed and locked the door and headed up to my room. The house felt so empty with Bells gone. It reminded me of how lonely I felt after Renee left eighteen years ago. I dropped onto my bed and shed a few tears for the loss of Renee and now my baby girl.

_"I thought you loved me, Charlie.__ How could you do this to us?"__ Renee's eyes were glistening with unshed tears._

_"Renee, baby, you know I love only you.__ I don't understand why you would think anything else."__ I was on my knees begging for her understanding._

_"Well, it seemed pretty easy for you to cast your love for me aside for Sue.__ What would Harry think?__ You are just betraying everyone with this."__ Renee turned her back to me and I could hear her sobbing._

_"Please don't cry.__ Nothing happened with Sue and me.__ We're just friends."__ I placed my hand on her shoulder and she jerked away from me.__ She ran down the stairs and threw the door open._

_"Renee, please don't go.__ I need you baby!"_

_"Just let me go, Charlie."_

I woke up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down my face. I was surprised at the changes in my dream. Usually I would just relive the night Renee left with Bella. This time Bella wasn't in the dream, and Renee was upset about my friendship with Sue. I wish I could just move on with my life and find comfort with another woman. Renee had moved on and was living a happy life with Phil. Why couldn't I do the same? Just because I moved on didn't mean that I loved Renee any less. She was the love of my life and the mother of my child. She would always have a special place in my heart.

Sue kept her distance the next few days. By Friday it was apparent that my rejection hurt her deeply. I hated myself for being so screwed up. Sue was a good woman, and it was killing me to hurt her like that. I wanted to continue our friendship, but I needed to make sure she understood where I stood. I decided to give her a call and lay all my cards on the table for her. My palms started sweating as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered in an irritated tone.

"Um, hey, Sue. It's Charlie." I started rubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

"Charlie," she said curtly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other night. You think we could meet at the diner for a cup of coffee. I'd really like to talk to you."

The silence on her end of the phone dragged on forever. She finally sighed. "Fine. Meet you there in an hour?"

"That'd be great. Thanks, Sue. I'll see you in an hour."

I hung up the phone, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Things weren't perfect between us, but maybe after our talk I could get her to understand where I was coming from.

Thankfully the diner was empty when I arrived. I grabbed a table in the corner in the back of the room. I ordered a cup of coffee and waited nervously for her to arrive. I sat alone for twenty minutes worrying that she had changed her mind. I didn't really blame her. I was a complete ass to her on Tuesday and wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to me again. I was about to give up and go home when the door opened ten minutes later. I looked up to see a very frustrated Sue walking toward me.

"Hey," I said, sheepishly.

"Hi, Charlie. Sorry I'm late. Leah's been giving me hell today." She let out a sigh of frustration as she sat in the chair across from me.

"Sorry to hear it. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can I borrow your night stick for a while? I think she needs some sense knocked into her."

"Honestly, if she is anything like her old man, even that wouldn't help," I teased. Sue cracked a smile at that.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked hesitantly.

"Listen, I'm really sorry if I upset you the other night. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt your feelings." Sue nodded her head. "I just can't give you more than friendship. God, I wish I could." I grabbed her hand.

Sue took in a shuddering breath and squeezed my hand. "Charlie, are you ever gonna let her go? It's been eighteen years since she walked out your door. She's even remarried. It's time to move on."

"I know it's time. Seeing her so happy with Phil at the wedding just about killed me. Every time I think about moving on, I get this ache in my heart that brings me to my knees." I lowered my head in shame.

Sue put both of her hands on my face and lifted my head until I was looking in her eyes. "I understand. My heart still aches for Harry, but he wouldn't want me to be miserable and alone. Charlie, Renee wouldn't begrudge you happiness." She gave me a weak smile and lowered her hands. I missed the warmth of her touch when it was gone.

"I know she wouldn't. Sue, can you please be patient with me and give me just a little time? I want to move on, and I think it would be easier to do with a friend by my side."

A genuine smile lit her face. "I would love to be by your side to help you though this."

After that night at the diner, my dreams of Renee leaving went away. Sue had put my mind at ease and made me realize that Renee wouldn't want me to be lonely. I knew that Renee may not be in love with me, but she still loved me and wanted me to be happy. She wouldn't begrudge me happiness with another woman.

The next few weeks flew by pretty quickly. Sue would stop by the house a few nights a week and make me dinner. Once dinner was done we would sit on the couch together and watch TV and just talk about what happened that day. After her third night at my house, I took a chance and held her hand. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze and kept telling me about Leah's latest tantrum. Her hand was so soft and warm and just felt right in mine. I loved spending with her and was always sad to see her leave.

We always ended our evening with a hug. Her body molded perfectly to mine and she felt so good in my arms. Each night I would linger a little longer and relished the full body contact between us. I craved our goodnight hug as much as the wonderful meals Sue made for me.

* * *

As August came to an end, I started to worry that I hadn't heard from Bella. She should've been back from her honeymoon by now, and I expected her to at least tell her old man goodbye before she and Edward left for Dartmouth. I called the only person who I knew would have all the answers I needed.

"Hello, Charlie," Alice sang.

"Hey, Alice. Are the kids back yet? I wanted to see Bella before she left for college."

"Um, no they aren't back yet. Bella was having such a good time she didn't want to leave the island. They've extended their stay and will be flying directly to New Hampshire."

"Oh. Um, when you talk to them could you please have Bella call me?"

"Sure thing, Charlie. I'll let them know." I could hear the smile in her voice and couldn't help but smile myself.

"Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome, Charlie. Take care."

She hung up the phone before I could tell her goodbye. I should've realized my Bells would want to spend some extra time in the sun. I knew that was the one thing she missed about living in Phoenix. I decided I would just have to make do with phone conversations with my baby girl until she came home to visit for the holidays.

The next day I was surprised to get a call from Bella. She sounded horrible. Carlisle got on the phone and told me that she contracted some rare disease on their trip and had to be quarantined. I could care less about getting sick; I had to see my baby girl. Carlisle was adamant that no one else come in contact with her. After a lot of arguing, I finally gave in and agreed to daily phone calls.

Bella sounded worse with each phone call. She was weaker and not able to talk for very long. She assured me that she was fine and would get over this sickness soon. She talked with such optimism about her recovery. Surely she would let me know if this sickness was life threatening.

After an entire week of hearing Bella waste away over the phone, I'd had enough. Sue tried to calm me down that night when she came over for dinner.

"Charlie, Bella will be fine. You need to give her time to recover from this illness." We were sitting on the couch. Sue was sitting next to me with her legs draped over my lap. I was drawing doodles with my fingertip on her leg.

"Sue, you haven't heard her on the phone. She sounds like she's dying. My baby girl can't die. She isn't even nineteen yet." My eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"If I know Edward, he won't let anything happen to Bella. One way or another she will get past this if that boy has anything to say about it." Sue gave me a look like she knew more than she was telling me.

"I know Edward wouldn't intentionally let anything happen to Bella, but there are some things even he can't stop."

Sue placed her hand on my cheek. The warmth of her touch calmed my irritated nerves. "Trust me; Edward loves her enough to die for her. Can we please quit talking about our children? I didn't come over here so we could talk about them." Sue waggled her eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

I cupped Sue's cheek and caressed her lip with my thumb. I darted out my tongue and wet my lips before I leaned closer to hers. Sue's eyes lit up with excitement as I drew nearer to her. I closed my eyes and gently pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were so soft and sweet that I couldn't tear myself away if I wanted to. Sue molded her lips to mine and moved in sync with me. She moved to deepen the kiss and I moaned when our tongues touched. We sat locked together in a searing kiss until we could no longer breathe. We pulled apart panting and dazed.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Wow," I agreed.

* * *

The next day I was a complete mess. Bella was barely able to speak on the phone. Carlisle was still insistent that she could have no visitors. I was at a loss of what to do. Finally at my wit's end, I called Billy. If nothing else he could maybe calm me down. Billy was very concerned for Bella and said he would do what he could to find out what was going on. He told me he could only help if I promised to stay away like Carlisle had asked. I reluctantly agreed and waited impatiently to hear back from him.

Billy called later that night telling me that Bella was very sick and Carlisle was taking care of everything. Apparently Jake had paid a visit to the Cullen's and talked with Bella. She assured him that she would be fine; she was supposedly heading to the CDC in Atlanta to hopefully get some answers about her illness. I thanked Billy and did my best to not worry about my baby girl.

Sue came over that night and she was a complete mess.

"Sue, baby, what's wrong?"

"Jake is at odds with Sam and the guys, and Seth got sucked into the middle of it. Of course Leah, being he overprotective big sister that she is, has sided with Jake. She felt it was the only way to keep an eye on Seth." Sue threw her arms around me when she was done talking.

"It'll be okay. Give them a few days. Jake and Sam will work out their differences and everything will go back to normal." I tightened my hold on her.

"Charlie, I know you mean well, but you just don't understand. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. It's so much more than them being mad at each other. Seth and Leah could get seriously hurt over all this." I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Baby, I know Sam would never do anything to hurt your children. Please calm down."

"It's not Sam and the boys I'm worried about," she mumbled.

"What? Who would you be worried about?" Sue wasn't making any sense.

"It's not important. Charlie, please distract me. I don't want to think about my kids and rez business right now."

The sadness in her voice broke my heart. We spent the next few hours watching some chick flick on cable and making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers. I still couldn't believe how alive and happy she made me feel. I didn't ever want to lose what we had. Once the movie was over, we decided to call it a night. We were both on the verge of heading to my room, and I didn't think I was quite ready to take our relationship to the next level. I wanted to see Bella and talk to her about Sue before I went any further with her.

The next week was full of heart-breaking phone calls with Bella and frustrating nights with Sue. Bella was sounding so weak that I didn't see how she could even talk. The last call we shared a few days before her birthday was the hardest to deal with. I wanted nothing more than to be able to give her a big hug, a kiss on the cheek and wish her a happy birthday in person but knew it wouldn't happen. I mentioned her upcoming birthday and she didn't even complain. She seemed to be guarding everything she was saying to me. I couldn't help but worry that things were worse than she was letting me know. I worried that my baby girl was dying and I wasn't there to help her. Sue was distracted when she came to the house. Things seemed to have calmed down with the kids, but Sue was still on edge. I couldn't understand what else would have her so wound up. Life on the rez seemed to be going well, so something else was bothering her. It hurt to think she didn't trust me enough to talk to me about it. Each night we simply watched a movie and only shared a heated goodnight kiss. It was maddening.

The day after Bella's birthday was the turning point in my relationship with everyone in my life in Forks. So many questions were answered and others were left forever unanswered.

My day started off with one hell of a shock from Jake. He was at my door at the crack of dawn asking me to take a walk with him. I didn't quite understand what he was up to. He had told me that Bella was back in town and he really needed to talk to me about her. I quickly agreed and fell in step next to him. He led me into the woods and then turned to talk to me.

"Charlie, Bells isn't sick anymore, but she isn't quite her old self either. It's all really weird." Jake seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"That's great, Jake. I think I'll head over to the Cullens' and see for myself." I started to leave the woods.

"Hang on a sec there, Chief. I need to show you something before you go."

I turned around and noticed that Jake was starting to shake. "Jake, are you okay, son?" He didn't answer me but started taking all his clothes off. I felt all the color drain from my face as my eyes bugged out and my jaw dropped. "Jake, what the hell are you doing. Put your damn clothes back on."

"Sorry, Charlie, but you really have to see this now."

Jake's body was vibrating violently. I was about to answer him when Jake exploded and a huge russet colored wolf was standing where Jake had been. The wolf was taller than a horse and freaking scary as hell. A minute later the wolf disappeared and a very naked Jake was standing before me. Jake quickly put his clothes back on and started laughing.

"You can breathe again." I started gasping for air. "Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in. The good news is nothing has changed - except that now you know. Life'll go on the same way it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this."

It took me a few minutes to process everything that had just happened and what Jake had said. "Jake, I want to know the truth about Bella. Was she really sick?"

"Yes, she was really sick. She was dying, Charlie. She's better now, but she had to do some changing to get better."

I shook my head to clear the confusion. "What do you mean she had to change?"

"Hmm, well, let's just say that she looks more like Esme now than she does Renee."

What the hell? How was that even possible? I thought for a minute and then realized that obviously a lot of things were possible if Jake could turn into a wolf. "Does she turn into an animal too?" I whispered.

"Ha! She wishes she was that cool!" Jake laughed. "Charlie, just the guys, Leah, and I turn into werewol-" I stopped him before he could say the word.

"Jake, I'd rather not know the specifics." I looked at my feet for minute trying to wrap my brain around everything. Surely Bella had known something was different about Edward and his family. Would he have told her before they were married? "Um, did Bella know what she was getting into when she married Edward?"

"Sure, sure. She's known about all of this for years, since she first came to Forks."

My head snapped up. "What the hell? She's known about all of this since she moved here? Why wouldn't she tell me? Dear God. I have a town full of dog boys and strange families and she didn't even have the courtesy to tell me? I thought we trusted each other. She knew when he left her what he was! I let that boy in my house. I let him take my daughter out. Hell, I let her go off with a mutt like you. What the hell is this world coming too?" Jake just waited patiently while I let out my frustrations. I needed to get myself under control. I needed to see Bella. "Okay, Jake, I need two things. First, I have to see Bella."

Jake nodded his head. "I don't see a problem with that, but you should probably give me a head start to let them know what is going on."

Fine, I'd give him a five minute head start. "Fine. Second, I don't want to know anymore than is necessary about all this." I waved my hand up and down at Jacob. "If it is not absolutely essential I know something, then keep your trap shut. All of this is need to know only."

"You've got yourself a deal, Charlie. Oh, and before you get to the Cullens' you need to know one more thing. Bella and Edward have inherited a little mouth to feed."

My eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?"

Jake got a dreamy look on his face. "Yeah, basically they've taken on an orphaned ward. You'll get to meet her."

Bella and Edward were so young and only married for a month. Did they really need to be taking on a kid? "So, they are adopting her? Like a daughter? Like I'm sort of a grandfather?"

"Yep. Congrats, Gramps." Jake was rocking back and forth on his feet. I couldn't help the small smile that escaped my lips at the thought of being a grandfather.

"Listen, Charlie, you need to know a few things about the baby. She's more special than all of us put together. Trust me, you don't want to know about this. But if you can ignore all the strange parts, you're going to be amazed. She's the most wonderful person in the world." Jake got that dreamy look on his face again. It was really starting to creep me out. "If you can deal with all of that, then Bells will be sticking around for a while and you can get a chance to know her. If all of this is too much for you, then Bells will leave."

Could I handle all of the strange things I'd learned and was about to see? I thought about my life this past month without Bella. I'd been a mess without her. If it hadn't been for Sue, I'd have been a shell of a man. My mind was made up. "As long as no one forces too much information on me, then I can deal."

"Alright. Like I said, give me some time to let them know that you know everything, but you still don't really know anything." I rolled my eyes at Jake.

"You've got ten minutes. Then I'm heading out to the Cullen place." Jake saluted me and took off into the forest. I took in a deep breath and headed back to the house. My head was still reeling from everything Jake had told me. I was excited that Bella was going to be around but very angry that she'd kept so much from me these last two years. She could've trusted me with anything. It hurt to realize she thought she couldn't.

The drive to the Cullens seemed to take forever. I was anxious to see Bella with my own eyes and ensure that she was in fact better. I was also curious to see this baby girl Jake seemed so enamored with.

I was so shocked to see and hear my baby girl. She truly did look more like one of the Cullens now. Her skin was impossibly paler than before. She moved with more grace than I thought I'd ever see my Bells have. Her voice sounded like bells chiming. She still looked like my Bells, just better. I couldn't quite explain it. I was just so happy that my baby girl was alive and well.

Edward had explained that the orphaned ward they were adopting was in fact his niece. My cop instincts were in over-drive and I knew he was feeding me a line of bull. There was no denying that the child was Edward and Bella's. She was the perfect combination of the two of them. She had his hair, Bella's eyes, and my curls. I tried to do the math in my head. This child looked to be about three months old. I would've known if Bella had been pregnant and had a kid while living under my roof. I couldn't figure out exactly what was going on. Jake noticed the look on my face and jumped up quickly to tell me it was all "need to know." I told them to stop the lies. I knew that was their child. Edward informed me that I needed to know the public story for the safety of Bella and Nessie and to please leave it at that. I could appreciate the need to keep my girls safe. This whole situation was obviously as messed up as Jake turning into a wolf right before my eyes.

Nessie was such a beautiful child. I couldn't help but fall in love with her at first sight. Jake wasn't kidding when she said she was special. She was so alert and aware for one so young. She even had a mouth full of teeth. The Cullens were obviously something unreal like Jake, and they'd changed my Bells to be like them, who in turn passed this on to my granddaughter. As I held this exquisite beauty in my arms, I realized that it really didn't matter what the Cullens were or what they did to my Bells. The important thing was that my Bells was happy and alive. She gave me the beautiful little girl in my arms to love as well. I was so happy to still have my family around. I didn't feel quite so alone anymore.

I couldn't believe how long I spent at the Cullen house. I was late to meet Sue and Billy for dinner because I got lost in the Gators game with Emmett. That boy was a hoot. I needed to make it a point to watch a few more games with him. I was sure everyone thought I was oblivious to all the sexual innuendos he kept dropping. Yeah, I might be an old man, but I wasn't a complete idiot. I was choosing to ignore all the thoughts of my baby girl having sex.

Walking out the door, Bella and I decided to keep all of this business about Nessie from Renee. She just wasn't equipped to handle all of the weird. I said my goodbyes to Bells and Nessie with a promise to visit the next day and hurried out the door.

Sue and Billy were both already at my house when I arrived home. I'd already told Sue where the spare key was hidden. She'd been coming over and fixing me dinner most nights, and I didn't want her to have to wait for me to get home from work. If she was already done in the kitchen when I got home, then we had more time together on the couch. I couldn't believe how everything in my life was finally working out. Just a few weeks ago I was facing a life of solitude. My baby girl had married and was moving to the other side of the country and I was facing day to day living alone. Now things had worked out to where Bella would be staying here in Forks and I had a new granddaughter.

I was no longer alone either. Sue was in my life and I was finally starting to open up to her and heal the wounds Renee had inflicted eighteen years ago. I was ready to give my heart fully to Sue and finally be happy.

I walked into the house to find Sue finishing up in the kitchen and Billy sprawled out in my recliner watching the Mariners. Sue gave me a guilty smile and motioned me toward the living room. Since both of her kids were in on the whole wolf thing I had no doubt she knew everything that was going on. I raised my eyebrows to her letting her know that we would be talking later. She gave me a pathetic nod and went back to cooking dinner. I sat on the couch and put my feet on the coffee table.

"So, are we good, Charlie?" Billy asked without turning away from the game.

I threw my head back on the couch and took a deep breath. "You've known about all of this the entire time? Even the Cullens?"

Billy nodded his head. "Don't you think you could've given me some kind of hint of what Bella was getting herself into?"

"Charlie, there is so much more to this than just you and me. All of this is to be kept secret from anyone who is not a part of the tribe. It's tribal law. When I realized that Bella knew the truth, I did my best to keep her away from the Cullens. That girl of yours is as stubborn as you and refused to listen to me." Billy laughed humorlessly.

I couldn't help but smile at Billy's comment. It amazed me how much Bella truly was like me. After living so many years with Renee, I had expected Bella to be a carbon copy of her. I was surprised each day to see how much she wasn't. It warmed my heart to realize that no matter the amount of time we spent together while she was growing up, my influence in her life was permanent and unbreakable. "She's definitely stubborn."

"So, are we good?" Billy turned to me, and I was shocked to see the guilt and hope mixed on his face.

"Yeah, man. We're good. Just please keep all the details to yourself. I honestly don't want to know more than I already do."

Dinner with Sue and Billy was great. All of the tension seemed to be gone, and we truly relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. Before Billy left, we made plans to go fishing the next weekend. I helped Sue wash the dishes and was happy to finally relax on the couch with her and a beer when we were done.

Sue had been fidgety all night, and now she looked like any noise would make her jump. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to me. She laid her head on my chest and sighed. "Sue, are you alright?"

She sniffed and I felt my shirt dampen from her tears. "I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you about the boys and everything with Bella."

I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Please don't cry, baby. I understand why you didn't. Billy said it would've gone against tribal law. I'm just glad I now know enough to understand. Is that the only thing you haven't told me? Are there any other deep, dark secrets I should know?"

"Well, Harry is a ghost and watches everything we do, so you better be on your best behavior." The color drained from my face at her words. Her face showed no signs of teasing. Was this another weird Quileute thing? I'd come to terms with my failed relationship with Renee and locked away the love I still felt for her in order to move forward with Sue. I felt horrible that I hadn't even considered Harry. Would he be hurt or disappointed that I was dating his wife? Was it too soon after his death?

Sue noticed my internal struggle and cupped my cheek with her hand. "Charlie, I was kidding. Harry has passed on and does not linger in this world. He led a happy life and left me with two wonderful children and a tribe full of people to take care of me. There was no need for him to worry about me."

"Sue, would Harry be happy that we've found each other? Am I betraying my best friend by falling in love with his wife so soon after his death?" Sue's eyes grew wide, and she smiled brightly. I was a little confused. Why would the talk of betraying her dead husband make her so happy?

"Charlie, do you mean it?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Do I mean what?" I was thoroughly confused.

"You said that you were falling in love with your best friend's wife. Are you really falling in love with me?"

I couldn't believe I had said those words. Yes I cared deeply for Sue, but was it love? She was a beautiful woman and I loved spending time with her. I missed her when she was gone and I had even started dreaming of her night. If she was happy, then I was happy. It hurt me to see her upset or hurting. Were all of these feelings love?

I hesitantly nodded my head. "I really think I am falling in love with you. Sue, you've awakened feelings in me that I haven't felt since Renee, and that scares the hell out of me. She took everything that I gave her and ran away completely destroying my life. If I feel these things for you and give you my heart, what is to stop you from doing the same thing Renee did?"

"Charlie, I'm not Renee. I'm not a nineteen-year-old girl either. I'm a woman with a life and family established here. I can honestly say that I love you and would never hurt you like that. Please trust in me and let me show you what real love can be like." Sue leaned in and gently kissed my lips. That kiss was so full of emotion that there was no doubt how she felt about me. "Please let me love you."

With our foreheads pressed together, breathing in each other's breath, I looked deep into her eyes seeing love, hope, and desire there. This was right. Harry wouldn't begrudge either of us happiness. Hell, he was probably in heaven right now thinking I was a dumb ass for hesitating.

"Please love me," I whispered against her lips before crashing mine to hers.

Sue responded with a moan and deepened the kiss. Our tongues were tangling, and I felt my entire body come to life. I was aching with want from head to toe for this wonderful woman in my arms. Without breaking our kiss, Sue got on her knees and straddled my lap. She lowered herself fully onto my body and I groaned at the contact. I could feel her smile as we kissed and then she ground her hips into my erection. I gripped her hips tightly to stop her movements. If she kept that up, I was in danger of losing all control and embarrassing myself.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's been a while since I've felt this way or even a woman. I need to slow down." My face flamed red at my admission.

Sue smiled shyly. "Charlie, please take me upstairs and make love to me."

I captured her lips in a passionate kiss and shifted on the couch to stand up. Sue caught on to what I was doing and wrapped her legs around my waist. Being a police officer, I kept my body in shape and was able to get off the couch easily without disrupting our kiss. Living in this house for the past twenty years, I was able to navigate my way to my room without looking.

We made it to my room without injury and I gently laid Sue on my bed. I was so nervous. Renee was the only woman I'd ever taken to bed, and that was so long ago. Would I be able to please this goddess before me?

Sue noticed my hesitation and took over. She sat up and slowly raised my shirt over my head, leaving my chest bear before her. She brought her bottom lip between her teeth and smirked. I shuddered when she drew her nails lightly from my pecs down my chest and stopping at the waist of my jeans. She started to unbutton my jeans and trembled. We were reaching the point of no return. Was I ready for this? Could I fully give myself to this beautiful, willing woman?

"Charlie, don't over think this. Please just feel." I nodded and closed my eyes while she continued to unzip and remove my jeans, leaving me in my boxers. I wasn't ready to remove those yet, so I lay out on the bed next to her started to kiss every inch of her body. I started with her forehead and made my way across her face placing light kisses to her eyes, cheeks, lips, and her chin. I then worked my way to her ears. I took her earlobe into my mouth and I felt her shiver. I couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled in me at being able to make her react that way.

I continued to worship her body with my lips peppering kisses all over her neck. I paused when I came to the collar of her shirt and slowly lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. I gasped at her simple white cotton bra. The bright white contrasted with her dark skin beautifully. It was perfect and turned me on even more than some lacy scrap of material would've. She seemed embarrassed by her simple lingerie and started to cover her breasts with her arms. "Please don't hide. You are beautiful and nothing would look better on you than this," I said fingering the strap of her bra.

Sue smiled and caressed my chest. I took this a sign to continue my ministrations. Her skin was soft and felt heavenly against my lips. The salty-sweetness of her skin was a treat I could never grow tired of tasting. I kissed her shoulders and chest, avoiding her breasts. I would come back to those soon enough. I continued my descent down her stomach and reached her pants. I looked at her asking for permission to continue. She nodded her head and ran her fingers through my hair. I took my time removing her pants, kissing every bit of flesh that was revealed to me. Her white cotton panties matched her bra, and I nearly came on the spot at the sight. She was lying on my bed in her bra and panties with her hair spread out on my pillow. She was an angel, and I was the lucky bastard she chose to be with.

I finished worshiping her body by kissing my way back up from her feet to her lips. I attacked her lips with my body on top of hers, and I was thrusting my boxer-clad erection into her covered center. She was moaning and returning my thrusts. The feeling of her returning my actions was overwhelming. I had to stop what I was doing before I came like a teenage boy. It had been too long since I felt the soft flesh of a woman and the sensations were sending my body into overdrive. I pulled away from her panting.

"Please don't stop, Charlie. Everything feels so perfect with you."

I groaned. "That's the problem. Everything feels too good. I don't want this to end before we even get started." I looked pleadingly at her. I hoped she understood and wouldn't make me say it.

Her eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh. Take all the time you need."

On my knees between her legs I raised a trembling hand to the strap of her bra and slid it down her shoulder. I repeated the same action with the other strap. The swell of her breasts was heaving with her heavy breathing. I pulled her to a sitting position and unclasped her bra before gently laying her back down. I slid the garment from her body and whimpered at the sight of her bare breasts. I knew her body wouldn't be perfect after having two children, but it was perfect to me. Her breasts were large and soft, as was the flesh of her stomach. Her body showed signs of motherhood and womanhood and it was perfect. It reminded me that she was a woman and not some flighty teenager who didn't know what she wanted.

"I know I'm not perfect, but this me. If my naked body disgusts you, we should stop this now." Sue looked thoroughly embarrassed.

I shook my head. "Sue, you are perfect. I was just appreciating how lovely and real you are. You could never disgust me." Sue let out the breath she had been holding and crashed her lips to mine. As we kissed I ran my hands down her side and hooked my fingers into her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs. She wriggled her way out of them and lay under me completely nude. My mind finally registered the fact that she was naked below me and my cock twitched against her thigh.

Sue started to work my boxers off of my body. I broke away from the kiss and stood before her with my boxers hanging low on my hips, barely covering my erection. Sue sat up and slowly slid the boxers down my legs letting them pool at my feet. I stepped out of them and looked up to see Sue licking her lips. My face blazed red I ran my hands through my hair. Sue rose to her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Charlie, please don't stop."

Her begging was my undoing. I pushed her back on to the bed and kissed my way down her neck to her breasts. I took one nipple into my mouth and lavished it with attention. It grew harder as I suckled and nipped at it. Sue was moaning and holding my head to her breast. I ran my hand down her body caressing every exposed surface until reached the soft patch of curls between her legs. Hesitantly I slid my hand down further until I felt wetness. My fingers caressed her slick skin until I reached her entrance. I slid a finger into her and she arched her back, whimpering. I let go of her breast and reveled in her heat. "Sue, you're so wet."

"Charlie, please," was all she could say. I understood her plea and decided I couldn't wait any longer. I positioned myself between her legs and lowered my face to hers. Our lips were barely touching and I whispered, "I love you," as I entered her slowly. We both moaned and I kissed her with all the passion I had as I thrust in and out. Our movements synchronized and we become one entity. I poured all of my love in every thrust, caress, and kiss. She happily took all of my love and returned it tenfold. Our bodies were slick with sweat and glided seamlessly together. I was getting close to my release and wanted to feel hers first. I angled her hips higher and reached a place inside that made her scream with pleasure. I increased my pace and hit that spot over and over until I finally felt her muscles contract. The feeling was so amazing that it pulled me over the edge of oblivion as we shouted each other's names.

My breathing finally started to slow down and my mind started to clear. I looked into Sue's eyes and was shocked to see the love I felt for her reflected back to me. "I love you, Charlie."

I kissed her lips and rolled onto my side pulling her close to me. "I love you too."

I held Sue tightly as I reveled in the new feelings I was experiencing. I knew I had loved Renee, but nothing we ever shared was that intense. Did Renee not love me with the same intensity that I had loved her? Was that the main reason we never lasted? I may never have the answers to those questions, but I was certain of one thing. Sue loved me as much as I loved her. I could feel it and see it.

Obviously all of this was new to me and I was excited to see what would happen as I learned to love again.


End file.
